


We’re Your Worst Nightmare

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Human Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Incubus Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Incubus Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Alastor and Angel Dust were the best incubi in hell, and they were constantly competing with one another. To see who’s the better incubus, they decide to see who can seduce their human target first.Unfortunately, their human target is a grouchy bartender named Husk, and he wants no part of this.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	1. The Wager

Lucifer may have ruled the majority of hell, but there was one area that Lilith had sole dominion over. The queen ruled over succubi and incubi. For years, Lilith’s demons had travelled to Earth, seducing unsuspecting humans before having sex with them, and a few humans even died afterwards.

Lilith believed that all of her demons were brilliant, but two particularly stood out above the rest. Angel Dust and Alastor were incubi who were incredible at what they did. The two of them were very different from one another. Alastor was a dominant top while Angel was a submissive bottom. Nevertheless, the two of them were experts in their field, and what every other incubus strove to be. And since they were the best, Alastor and Angel were constantly arguing about who was better. 

One morning, Alastor got out of bed and started to make breakfast. Whether or not a victim died afterwards was up to the incubus who was with them, and Alastor usually killed the humans he visited. On top of that, he often brought them home to eat later. 

While Alastor was eating a steak he made from one of his most recent victims, he heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” he yelled.

Angel walked in, a smile on his face. “Hi, Smiles! Had a good night?” he asked.

“Oh yes, it was very successful indeed. And how was your evening?” asked Alastor.

“Great! Got a shit ton of humans. Lilith would be proud,” Angel smiled. 

“Yes, yes, I’m certain she would be. Hungry?” Alastor asked. 

“Eh, no thanks,” Angel replied.

“Suit yourself. I do have plenty on hand after my most recent outing. In fact, I’d say it may have gone better than yours,” Alastor said, a smirk spreading across his face. 

“Sure ya did. Face it, Al. I’m the better incubus,” Angel returned, with a grin of his own. 

“You are not. It isn’t anything personal! I’ve just been at this longer than you,” Alastor shrugged.

“That doesn’t mean ya BETTER. I don’t think ya give me enough credit,” replied Angel. 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that you’re good! Just that I’m better,” the deer said.

“No ya not! If anything, that makes ya old hat,” Angel smirked. 

Alastor glared at him, then he started to smile. “Why don’t we make a little wager? We ask Lilith to send us to the same man on the same night. Whoever manages to seduce him first is the better incubus. What do you say?” he asked.

Angel thought it over for a minute, then he smiled and shook Alastor’s hand. “Deal! We can settle this once and for all,” he said.

“And it’s going to be me,” Alastor grinned. 

“We’ll see. Alright, are we gonna head to Lilith and get our target?” Angel asked.

“Yes! Let’s go,” Alastor said. 

He got dressed first, in the provocative black clothing all incubi wore, then Alastor and Angel headed to the palace, much to Lilith’s surprise.

“Alastor? Angel Dust? What are the two of you doing here so early?” she asked.

“Angel and I were wondering if you could send us to the same target,” Alastor explained. 

“I suppose. But whatever for?” asked Lilith.

“Well...ya know how Al and I are the best ya got? We wanted to figure out who was the best,” Angel answered.

Lilith sighed and shook her head. She didn’t understand their little feud, but maybe this is what it would take to stop it. “Alright. He’s a bartender in Chicago named Rick Husker. He does seem like he’d make for a tough case, so I’m sure if anyone would get him, it would be one of you,” she explained.

“Yes! I’ll get it done in no time, I assure you!” Alastor smiled.

“Not if I do it first,” Angel replied. 

“Alright, I wish the two of you the best of luck, and I hope that you settle your little dispute,” Lilith said, before she opened the portal for them. 

“We will!” Alastor nodded, before turning to Angel. “So, are you ready to settle this, my dear?” he asked.

“Born ready, Smiles!” replied Angel. 

The two of them headed through the portal to Chicago, and Lilith sealed it behind them. “To deal with both of them…...that Husker gentleman is going to need all the luck he can get,” she muttered.


	2. The First Try

Husk was at the bar, and it was a tediously slow day. Hardly anyone had come in, and his friend Nifty was cleaning up. “Shit, we’ve been slow all week,” he muttered. 

“Oh, it isn’t so bad! I’m sure we’ll get a crowd soon!” Nifty smiled. 

“You’re too optimistic, kid. Face it, we’re fucked,” said Husk, before he drank some of his beer. “You may as well start looking for another job,” he added.

“Nope! I don’t wanna work anywhere else. Besides, your bar used to be huge! One day the customers will be pouring back in,” Nifty replied. 

“Think what you want. I’m gonna lock up in a bit,” Husk said. 

“Ok! I’m about done!” Nifty said, as she put away the broom. “See you tomorrow night?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure thing, Nifty,” Husk nodded.

“Alright! See you tomorrow, Mr. Husker!” Nifty smiled, before she ran out the door.

Husk locked the door to the bar after she left, and he headed up the stairs in the back room to his apartment above the bar. At this point, it would be hard for anyone to believe that he used to run the most successful bar in Chicago. But once Ryan Blitzo opened a bar downtown, Husk started to lose business. Ever since then, his whole life seemed to go downhill. The bartender sighed to himself and just decided to get ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Alastor and Angel were hovering outside of Husk’s window, observing him. “Well, I see what Lilith meant. He certainly doesn’t seem to be in the best mood,” Alastor muttered. 

“Yep. Looks like one of us is gonna have to break him. Probably me,” Angel smirked. 

“Oh, quiet you. Now, how will we do this? Surely we can’t both descend upon him at once,” said Alastor.

“Hm….we go one at a time? One of us doesn’t get him, the next guy gets a turn?” Angel asked. 

“Good idea! Only who should be first?” Alastor asked.

“Hmm…..eh, ya can go,” Angel answered.

“Really? You’ll allow me to go first?” Alastor said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah! After ya freaky ass scares him away, I can comfort him,” Angel smiled.

Alastor rolled his eyes. “Laugh now, but I shall win! I plan on sending that gentleman to heaven before I send him to hell,” he grinned.

“Ya really gonna kill this one too?” Angel asked. 

Alastor thought for a moment, then paused. “Well, I suppose I do have enough meat. And goodness knows he’ll be tortured enough by having to deal with you. I suppose I can let him pass,” he shrugged.

“Good. Ya don’t have to kill every guy ya fuck,” Angel said.

The two of them watched as Husk lied down in his bed, and slowly started to fall asleep. “Perfect! I believe it’s time for me to make my move,” Alastor smiled, before heading inside.

Alastor smiled as he looked over the sleeping human, then he sat on the bed. “Hello there,” he purred.

Husk woke up after feeling something on the bed, and he opened his eyes to find a red headed figure with black wings wearing a sexy leotard. “What the fuck?!” Husk shouted, as he rushed out of bed. He grabbed the closest weapon he could find, which happened to be a lamp. “Who the hell are you and what do you want!?” he demanded. 

“My, how forceful you are. My name is Alastor. And no need to fear; all I want to do is make you feel good,” Alastor replied. Plenty of humans have reacted like this before, but the deer was usually able to put them at ease.

Husk however wasn’t so easily swayed. “The fuck do you mean by that, creep?!” he yelled.

“You had a hard day, didn’t you? I can tell; it’s written all over your face. I can make you feel better, Husker. I can take all that pain away,” Alastor explained, as he lounged on the bed in an effortlessly sensual way.

“How the hell do you know my name?” Husk asked.

“Well, I tend to travel to this world with one purpose. Pleasuring people. Making them feel brilliant. And tonight…...tonight I want to pleasure you,” Alastor smirked.

“Let me get this straight….you’re some kind of sex demon who wants to sleep with me at THREE IN THE DAMN MORNING? No. First of all, I’m not having sex with a demon. Second, I’m tired and don’t have time for this shit. Third, YOU ARE A FUCKING DEMON. And if calling an exorcist or some shit is what it takes for me to get some sleep, I won’t hesitate!” Husk yelled, completely fuming. 

The yelling left Alastor more disappointed than anything. “I take it you want me to leave?” he asked.

“Yes! Go back to whatever hellhole you came from!” returned Husk.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go. Until we meet again, darling,” Alastor grinned, before he left.

Angel had watched the whole thing from the window, and smirked at Alastor as soon as he came back. “Well, well, well, look who fucked it up,” he said.

“Oh shut your mouth. He may not want to have you either!” Alastor said.

“Well he better! Ya know the rules. We gotta stay in the mortal world until we get our target. And I’m ready to get this done and go see Fat Nuggets,” Angel replied.

“Well….I wish you the best of luck then,” Alastor sighed.

“Thanks!” Angel smiled.

Once Husk finally got back to sleep, the spider snuck into his room. He didn’t sit on the bed, but did a sexy pose by the window. “Hey, sweetie,” he cooed, trying to wake him up.

Husk was already on edge, and woke up as soon as he heard a voice. He saw another figure with wings, so he assumed it was another demon, only this one had four arms and a black bikini. “AH SHIT ANOTHER ONE?!” Husk exclaimed, reaching for his lamp again. 

“Hey, ya don’t gotta be so tense! Just relax,” Angel smiled, as he took a few steps closer. 

“Relax?! There’s a fucking demon in my room!!” Husk yelled.

“Aww, I know that Al must’ve scared ya, but ya don’t need to worry about me. I’m harmless,” Angel said, as he took another few steps closer. “In fact, I’ll do whatever ya say. Whatever ya want me to do, I’m on it,” he continued, before seductively perching on the bed. “Tonight, I’m all yours,” he whispered. 

Husk lept of the bed seconds after Angel got on. “Oh great, AND you’re another weird sex demon?!” he asked.

“The right word is incubus, and my name is Angel. Husky…..please. I want ya. And I think ya want me too,” Angel purred.

“No! No I fucking don’t!” Husk yelled.

“Ya sure? Or do ya just want me to get on my knees and beg~?” Angel asked.

Husk growled and threw the lamp at him. Angel quickly jumped out of the way, letting out a small shriek. “I am NOT having sex with any demons! Get the fuck out!” he yelled.

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry. I’ll go. See ya later,” Angel hastily said, before leaving.

Alastor had watched the entire ordeal, and let out a small sigh when Angel came back. “Well, now we’re stuck here until one of us has sex with him,” he said. 

“Hey! It’ll be fine. It’s just gonna be…..a gradual thing! We can get him eventually. I’ve never missed a target once,” Angel smiled. 

“Well neither have I. You’re right; this is just a little bump in the road. But I’m certain one of us will manage him,” Alastor replied.

“Exactly! But….I think he had enough for tonight,” said Angel.

“Agreed. Perhaps we just wait in the bar? Maybe he’ll be in a better mood tomorrow,” Alastor smiled.

“Good idea! He’ll be ready eventually, and I’m gonna be right there waiting for him,” Angel said. 

“Not if I get to him first,” Alastor grinned, before the two headed to the bar. 

Husk was still lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping that it was all a dream. But for some reason, he couldn’t shake the feeling that not only was it real, but it meant that he was screwed.


	3. Stuck with Them

Husk woke up that morning, and he started to think his demonic encounter must have been a dream. He did drink a lot that night; he could have been hallucinating. He got dressed and headed downstairs to the bar, then screamed when he saw that spider demon seductively lying on the bar.

“Oh hey there, Husky~,” Angel smirked.

“FUCK NO,” Husk yelled before, heading back upstairs. 

His jaw dropped when he saw Alastor sitting on the bed, surrounded by rose petals. “Well hello to you too,” Alastor purred.

“That’s it!” Husk shouted. 

He stormed over to the bed, and grabbed Alastor by his antlers. “Ow! You know, I’m typically the dominant one…” Alastor muttered, as Husk dragged him out the room.

Husk headed back to the bar, and pushed Alastor over to Angel. “Alright, the two of you are gonna tell me what the fuck you’re doing here, and you’re gonna tell me now,” he said.

Angel and Alastor gave one another a look, and realized the only way they could get the bartender to relax would be to use a spell. They blew sparkling dust into Husk’s face, causing him to cough. “How do you feel now, Daddy?” Angel asked. 

“Like two assholes blew glitter on me,” Husk replied.

“Goodness, he must have too much alcohol in his system for the powder to take effect,” Alastor sighed.

“You two just tried to drug me?!” Husk yelled.

“Just to make ya relax!” Angel answered.

“Just tell me what the hell you want!” Husk yelled.

“Ain’t it obvious? We want you!” Angel exclaimed.

“Well no shit, I figured that part out,” Husk muttered. 

“Well you see, when an incubus goes to Earth, they’re stuck until they have intercourse with their human,” Alastor explained. 

“You two better get used to Earth then. There is no way I’m having sex with either of you,” said Husk.

“Well….can’t blame a couple guys for tryin!” Angel smiled.

“Are you really gonna keep bugging me?” Husk asked. He sighed when the two of them nodded. “Un fucking believable,” he groaned. On top of his failing business, he had to worry about two demons trying to seduce him. 

“Well….perhaps we could make our offers more enticing? For instance, I’ll be happy to help out around your little establishment,” Alastor said. 

Angel caught onto the deer’s strategy, and he smiled. “So can I!” he exclaimed. 

“Are you nuts? If the customers saw you freaks, I’d wind up going bankrupt faster than I already am,” Husk returned. 

“Hey! For ya information, we ain’t freaks. Al and I are hot shit back in hell,” Angel retorted. 

“I don’t care. Just…..for fuck’s sake, leave me alone!” Husk yelled.

“Husker, I’m sorry, but we just can’t do that. Even if we wanted to,” Alastor said, as the bartender sighed. “If you truly want to get rid of us, there’s only one way to do it…” he continued. 

Husk groaned. He refused to have sex with them, even if it was the only way to get rid of them. Maybe if things got bad enough, he would give in and pick one of them, but he certainly hadn’t reached that point yet. “Just stay up here during the day. Don’t go down to the bar while Nifty or customers are there, alright?” he asked.

“Got it, baby!” Angel smiled.

“Certainly, Husker!” Alastor nodded.

“Good. Now, I’m gonna go open up. Stay up here,” Husk said, before leaving.

“He certainly is dead set on not doing it, is he?” Alastor asked. A part of Alastor was impressed. He had never met a human with this much restraint. It was refreshing.

“Yeah. We gotta find some way to get to him…” Angel muttered. “Did ya figure out any of his kinks?” he asked.

“No. Goodness, I wish it didn’t JUST come to sex. If only there was some other way to go back,” Alastor sighed. 

“I know ya do, Al. But...guys like us...eight outta nine times, it’s just the way shit goes,” Angel said. 

“I know,” Alastor nodded, before he sucked in a breath. “Well, since that’s the way things are, we need to try twice as hard to get to him!” he exclaimed. 

Angel thought for a minute, then he grinned. “Well...he said to clean up…..so are ya thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked.

Alastor smiled as soon as the spider asked his question. “Costumes,” he said.


	4. A New Plan

Husk was getting ready to open the bar when Nifty walked in. “Hi, Mr. Husk! Did you have a nice night?” she asked. 

“It was something, alright. I just wanna work today and get my mind off of it,” Husk sighed.

“Okay! I’m sure that we’ll get plenty of business!” Nifty smiled. 

“Uh huh, whatever you say,” Husk muttered. 

Just like always, Nifty was wrong. They had about six customers all morning. Husk sighed to himself and shook his head. “Nifty, tend the bar for me. I’m gonna go lie down,” he said.

“Okay! Didn’t you get enough sleep?” Nifty asked.

“Nope,” Husk grumbled, before he headed upstairs to his apartment.

Husk swung open his door, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Alastor and Angel were cleaning the living room while in French maid outfits. The bartender was trying to figure out what he was looking at, and he couldn’t even speak.

“Ah Husker! We cleaned up. Just as you requested,” Alastor smiled.

“Wanna reward ya good little maids, master?” Angel smirked.

“Perhaps you have...other services you would like us to provide for you?” Alastor asked, before giving the human a wink.

“Why? Just why?” Husk asked.

“Well you did say to clean!” Alastor exclaimed.

“If I knew you’d wear THIS I woulda reconsidered!” Husk shouted.

“Husky, c’mon, ya don’t find this hot at all? Even a little?” Angel asked. 

Husk was about to say no, but then he got a better look at them. He blushed for half a second before remembering he was talking to actual demons. “FUCK NO!” he shouted. Husk sighed and looked back at them. “Could you change?” he asked.

“I suppose so; if that’s what you want,” Alastor replied.

“Yes! Yes that is what I want! I can’t think if I have to worry about two demons trying to get into my damn pants every ten minutes!” Husk yelled.

“We’re sorry! But we gotta. It’s the only way we can get back to hell,” Angel said. 

“Exactly! Believe me, if there were any other route, I would take it,” Alastor added.

“Then find one! Ain’t no way I’m doing either of you!” shouted Husk. 

“Alright. We understand,” Alastor said, as Angel nodded.

“Good. Now I am taking a fucking nap. Just leave me alone,” Husk said, before he pushed past them and went into his bedroom.

Husk sighed to himself and lied on his bed. He may have done a lot of bad things in life, but he certainly didn’t think it warranted getting tormented by two demons. He really was going to avoid having sex with them at all costs. No matter how nice they looked. “Only as a last resort,” he muttered, before trying to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Alastor and Angel were still in the living room, staring at Husk’s bedroom door. 

“Well….that could have gone better,” Alastor sighed.

“Yeah. Geez, I feel kinda bad,” Angel said.

“So do I. I do wish there was something we could do for him,” Alastor replied.

“Yeah. But what?” Angel asked. 

“Clearly he isn’t interested in the idea of sex at the moment. We should just stick to...helping out around his bar. Maybe he’ll warm up to us eventually,” Alastor explained.

“Great idea, Smiles! Oh! We can use our human forms! I wanna get all cute and shit,” Angel smiled.

“Angel, we shouldn’t overwhelm him. The maid costumes were enough for him for one day,” Alastor said.

“Right. Actually, Al I thought ya were a dom top. Why ya wearing that anyway?” Angel asked.

“I….well I just like it, that’s all. Anyhow, let’s get into our human forms and head down to the bar!” Alastor exclaimed. 

“We gotta change first. Y’know, since other people are gonna see us,” Angel said.

Alastor nodded, and the two of them shifted into their human forms. Angel had light blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was significantly shorter. Alastor had dark hair and olive skin, and was taller than Angel for once. “So, let’s go help out?” Angel asked.

“Yes! Just as soon as we change out of these maid outfits,” Alastor replied.

“Awww, I dunno Al….the customers might get a kick outta it,” Angel smirked.

“Angel, we already have our charge. We do not need to worry about seducing every other human in Chicago,” said Alastor.

“I know, I know, I’m joking,” Angel replied, before the two of them changed into more casual clothes. Being incubi, they could summon whatever outfits they wanted at will. It was very useful at times, and definitely Angel’s favorite power. 

“Ready?” Alastor asked.

“Ready!” Angel smiled, as they headed downstairs. “Y’know Al, I always forget how hot ya human form is. If ya were a target of mine I would-,” he started.

“Angel, please stop,” Alastor said, in an attempt to cut him off. 

“Alright! Gotcha,” Angel replied.

The two of them walked into the bar, and Nifty gave them a bright smile. “Oh boy, customers! Hi! I’m Nifty!” she exclaimed

“Hello, dear! Only Angel and I aren’t customers,” Alastor said.

“Yep, we’re here to help,” Angel smiled.

“Oh this is so exciting! Husk doesn’t usually like to hire people, it’s just been me and him for the longest time. It’ll be great having new faces around! Let me show you around,” Nifty said, before excitedly showing her new ‘coworkers’ around the bar. 

The demons in disguise smiled to themselves. They were sure that they’d get Husk to warm up to them this way. They had to; their lives depended on it.


	5. A Helping Hand

Husk woke up from his nap, and he swore that he heard voices downstairs. He thought it was odd; since they hardly ever had customers, so Husk was getting curious about what it was.

He headed down to the bar, and saw that there actually were a handful of customers there. Nifty spotted Husk walking in, and she ran over with a smile. “Mr. Husk! I told you we would get plenty of customers! Isn’t it great?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah it’s great. Nifty? How….how did this happen?” Husk asked.

“Those men you hired! They’re fun, good looking, great with customers, just what we needed!” Nifty replied.

“Kid, what the hell are you talking ab-,” Husk started, before he saw something.

Two men were serving customers and talking with them. Husk almost thought they were handsome, but when he saw the brunette’s wide smile and blonde’s gold tooth, he knew exactly what was going on.

Angel and Alastor walked over. “Husker! I do hope you’re appreciating the good work we’re doing!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Maybe ya wanna give us a little...something to show ya thanks?” Angel asked, giving Husk a wink.

“Since when do you two have human forms?” Husk asked.

“We always did! We just haven’t needed them,” Alastor replied. 

“So why are the two of you doing this?” Husk asked.

“Since Angel and I are going to be here for a while, we decided we may as well do what we can to help you,” Alastor explained.

“So you’ll stop with the weird ass seduction attempts?” asked Husk, raising an eyebrow. 

“We can try…..but I mean it’s still parta the job,” Angel smirked, causing Husk to groan. “Okay, okay….how about one a week?” he asked.

Husk was about to say something, but he looked around and saw that he had business for once. Maybe Alastor and Angel were what he had been missing. “Fine. As long as if you keep helping out down here,” Husk said. 

“Of course!” Alastor nodded.

“Whatever ya say,” Angel smiled.

“How’d you get so many people here anyway?” Husk asked.

“Our natural charm. Husky, just cause it doesn’t work on ya doesn’t mean it don’t work on anybody else,” Angel answered. 

“......If either of you fucked the customers I swear-,” he started.

“Husker! We couldn’t if we wanted to. We’re stuck with our target. Can’t do anyone else,” Alastor replied. 

“So you really just talked to people and they started pouring in?” Husk asked.

“Yep! See, as incubi, Al and I got this thing. We have this power where we can convince humans shit. Except for ya. Fucking grouch,” Angel grinned.

“Alright, whatever. You two are lucky I’m desperate for this place to stay open. I’m good with whatever weird shit it takes, just….if you’re gonna do anything illegal, don’t do it here,” Husk explained. 

“Understood. Everything will be perfectly under control,” Alastor replied.

“Good. Also….thanks for helping or whatever. I gotta go,” Husk said, before walking off to tend the bar.

As soon as he was gone, Angel gave Alastor a smile. “Hey! He doesn’t wanna send us to double hell anymore! That’s gotta count for something,” he said.

“Indeed it does! Perhaps we need just a little more to push things over the edge?” Alastor asked.

“Good plan! We gotta think of something,” Angel replied. He paused for a minute, then gave Alastor a look. “Which one of us do ya think is his favorite?” he asked.

“Based on physicalities alone, I’d bet it was me. With all that fur….wouldn’t an evening with you just feel like making love to a stick of cotton candy?” Alastor smirked.

“Wow, low fucking blow. For the record, I got the softest fur in hell. And it isn’t like having sex with ya seems that fun either. Ever take somebody’s eye out with those antlers?” asked Angel.

“Oh please, that was one time! Besides, the target liked it,” replied Alastor.

“Yeah, Tom was kind of a kinky motherfucker,” Angel nodded, before he paused. “Do ya actually think I look bad?” he asked.

“Dear, I never said that you looked bad; only that you were soft. And besides…” Alastor started, before ruffling Angel’s hair. “Some gentlemen prefer a little fluff,” he grinned. He smiled at Angel, and if he didn’t know any better, Alastor would say that his coworker was blushing.

“Alastor! Could you help me with the sweeping?” Nifty called. 

“Certainly, Nifty dear!” Alastor replied, before he walked away to meet her. 

Angel stood there for a minute, his face bright red. He was almost found out. Angel had kept it secret for so long, and he wouldn’t let it be found out anytime soon. He had had a crush on Alastor ever since becoming an incubus. Angel tried to get Alastor’s attention, but it never worked. However, once Angel reached Alastor’s level by becoming the best in his craft, the older demon started paying more attention to him.

Angel never voiced his feelings about Alastor. Since they were both incubi, they would both just keep having sex with humans for all eternity; no incubi ever settled down for a relationship. The only way Angel could spend time with Alastor was by being his competitor. As long as they were locked in competition, Angel could always expect playful banter and teasing.

Angel got back to cleaning up. He realized he shouldn’t even be thinking about Alastor. Right now, he had to worry about beating the deer and getting to Husk first. Angel just knew that he had his work cut out for him.


	6. Movie Night

Husk was heading up to his apartment, exhausted from work. More and more people had been coming since Angel and Alastor began helping out. When Husk opened his door, he was relieved Alastor and Angel weren’t wearing anything more sexual than they usually did. The two demons were just sitting on the couch, in front of Husk’s television.

Alastor saw Husk walk in, and gave him a bright smile. “Husker! Hello there! Angel and I were curious if you would like to watch a film together,” he said.

“.....why?” Husk asked.

“Well, can’t we do something nice with you? We’re all friends here, aren’t we?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah! Not everything we wanna do with ya is sexual, Husky,” Angel teased. The demons knew by now that if they wanted to do anything with Husk, they’d have to get close to him first. They figured a casual movie night would be the perfect way to do it.

“What movie is it?” Husk asked, as he made his way over to the couch.

“We’re letting ya pick!” Angel replied, as Husk took a seat between him and Alastor.

“Fine. Neither of you better try leaning on me or shit like that,” he said.

“Of course not! We won’t do a thing you don’t like,” Alastor replied.

Husk shrugged and started searching for movies. “Uh...you guys wanna watch ‘Scream’?” he asked.

“Sure! Sounds fun,” Angel smiled.

“Whatever you want, Husker dear!” nodded Alastor.

Soon the movie began, and true to their word, the demons didn’t touch Husk once. Alastor laughed at every scare, Angel was hardly paying attention and asked questions every few minutes, but Husk really didn’t mind them. It was nice not to watch a movie alone for once, and when Angel and Alastor weren’t mercilessly flirting with him, they could be alright. 

While Alastor was laughing at a kill, Husk turned to Angel. “So, are you liking it?” he asked.

“I mean, it’s alright. I don’t get a lotta it though,” Angel replied.

“Maybe if you stopped talking, you would,” Husk teased.

“Eh. Y’know, movies never used to be THIS complicated,”Angel grumbled.

“You’re a fucking demon. How would you know?” Husk asked.

“I happen to know a lotta shit, mister,” Angel stated, as he crossed his arms.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Husk asked.

“Wouldn’t ya like to know?” Angel smirked. 

“Yes, that’s why I’m asking,” Husk replied.

“Eh, that’s a conversation for another day,” Angel shrugged. “Right now I just wanna watch the movie,” he continued.

“Fine, have it your way,” Husk replied, as the two of them turned their attention back to the film.

Soon, Angel had fallen asleep on Husk’s shoulder. Alastor noticed and chuckled softly. “I thought you had a rule about that,” he said.

“It’s one time. I don’t have the heart to move him,” Husk replied.

“Then….will you mind if I do the same?” Alastor grinned.

“Fine. Only so it’ll be fair and shit,” Husk groaned.

Alastor smiled and leaned his head on Husk’s other shoulder. “Hey, lemme ask you something. I had been thinking and….how do incubi even work?” Husk asked.

“Oh, it’s very simple! We’re born into it. Well, apart from one of us. Those of us who were born incubi, like me, are destined to be in this...line of work. Can’t do anything else,” Alastor explained.

“Why not?” Husk asked.

“The rules have been in place centuries before I was born. I couldn’t tell you if I wanted,” Alastor replied. 

“Oh...okay. Have you ever wanted to do anything else?” Husk asked.

Alastor wanted to say that he would rather do anything else. He hated having sex. It was never fun or enjoyable for him, but since he was born an incubus, he had to do it. But he figured that if he was forced to do this, he would be the best at it. So Alastor had kept working at improving his skills, which is how he got where he was today. A part of him always hoped that maybe one day he would have sex with someone and finally be able to see the appeal. As if one, incredible person would come along and be just perfect for Alastor.

But he couldn’t tell Husk any of that. He didn’t even tell Angel that. So Alastor just shook his head no. “Not really. I’m perfectly happy where I am! I’m the best at what I do, so I don’t see any reason why I would want to change that,” he replied.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Are you and Angel really the best they got?” Husk asked.

“Yes! You see, I was there first, then Angel came along and stole my title. Now he and I have a bit of a back and forth going on. We hoped that you would be what we needed to settle our argument once and for all,” Alastor answered.

“Well, you’re gonna have to try a lot harder if you want to get to me, Bambi,” Husk teased.

Alastor was caught off guard by the nickname, but he didn’t really mind it. “Is that so, Husker? You know, Angel and I have more costumes….” Alastor started, making Husk’s eyes widen.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he stated.

“I was only joking, my friend! You’re a special case, and I’m willing to wait as long as it takes,” Alastor replied.

“You’ll be waiting a long time,” Husk said. 

“Hm, I don’t mind,” Alastor replied. And that was true. He found Husk’s stubbornness to be a refreshing change of pace. 

“Whatever you say,” Husk shrugged.

Before he knew it, both demons were fast asleep on him. “Well shit,” Husk whispered.


	7. Late Night Worries

After the movie night, things started to improve for Husk and the incubi. They began a sort of comradery. Alastor and Angel would still flirt with Husk to no end, but they stopped trying to blatantly seduce him. Things in general seemed to have calmed down, but despite how well things were going for the three of them, Husk still refused to have sex with either of them.

Husk was asleep one night, and Alastor and Angel were both still up. “Alright, we need a new plan. Any ideas?” Alastor asked.

“Nope,” Angel answered.

“Goodness….how are we supposed to get back to hell?” Alastor sighed.

“I dunno. But….would it really be so bad if we stayed on Earth just a little longer?” Angel asked.

“Why would you want to do that?” Alastor asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well….y’know…” Angel stammered. 

He didn’t want to tell Alastor why he wouldn’t mind staying longer. This was the most time either of them have had to themselves, and he was hoping he’d eventually have the right moment to tell Alastor about his crush. He waited this long, and may not get another chance to do it.

“Angel, you know we couldn’t stay here. This isn’t our world. It wouldn’t be natural,” Alastor said, before he groaned. “Lilith must think we’re failures. Ordinarily I could get dozens of targets in this time,” he said.

“She doesn’t think that! Lilith knows this shit takes time. If she was really worried, she’d call or something,” Angel replied.

“I’d just hate to fail. I haven’t had an unsuccessful trip before,” Alastor sighed. 

“Al, it’ll be okay. One screw up ain’t gonna do ya any harm,” Angel said.

“Yes it will, Angel. It’s alright. I don’t expect you to understand,” Alastor continued. 

“Al, do ya think that I don’t get the pressure?” Angel asked.

“No! No, it isn’t anything like that! It’s something else entirely,” Alastor answered.

Alastor was getting genuinely worried. If he failed, he would be nothing. He couldn’t mess this up. Alastor may have hated sex, but knowing he was succesful at something was one of the only things he had. 

“Ya know ya can tell me anything,” Angel said, as he placed a comforting hand on Alastor’s shoulder.

“Yes, I understand. It’s really nothing that you need to worry about, dear,” Alastor replied. He couldn’t let Angel know he was that worried. The last thing he wanted was for the spider to think he was a coward. 

Angel knew that something was going on with Alastor, but he knew that if he kept asking questions, Alastor wouldn’t tell him anything. “Alright. Just promise ya gonna tell me if something is bothering ya, alright?” Angel asked.

“Alright,” Alastor nodded, before he got up. “I believe I’ll be going out. I need to clear my head,” he said.

“What if a human sees ya?” Angel asked. 

“I’ve been in the business for nearly a century, Angel. I know how to keep from getting caught,” Alastor answered. 

“Lemme guess, ya just gonna kill anybody that sees ya?” Angel asked.

Alastor couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “You know me so well. I’ll be back before morning. Goodbye, Angel,” he said.

“See ya, Al,” Angel replied.

Alastor left, so Angel tried to go to sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that. He got up and knocked on Husk’s door. “Husk? Ya up?” he asked.

“I am now. What is it?” Husk asked.

Angel cracked the door open and stepped inside. “I can’t sleep. Can I just….hang out here for a bit?” he asked. 

“Uh, sure,” Husk shrugged. Angel gave him a small smile and got on the bed beside him. “Just keep your hands to yourself,” he said.

“I got it,” Angel nodded. 

“What’s going on anyway?” Husk asked.

“It’s nothin’. Just shit with Al and….he’s worried, and I just want him to be okay,” Angel answered.

“How long did you guys know each other?” Husk asked.

“A while. I didn’t become an incubus until the forties. Nobody respected me at first cause I wasn’t a hellborn like the others, but once I started blowing through targets, they paid more attention to me,” Angel explained. 

“Hang on, are you saying that you used to be human?” Husk asked.

“Yeah. I don’t like talking about my life topside too much. Basically, one thing led to another, and I made a deal with Lucifer’s wife to become an incubus,” Angel replied.

“Shit…” Husk muttered.

“Can we not talk about that right now?” Angel asked. Husk nodded, and Angel moved a bit closer. “Are ya sure we can’t cuddle just a little? Please?” he asked.

“Fine. Just keep it at that though, okay?” Husk asked.

“I’m not a monster, Husk. I never do anything without asking first,” Angel said, as he wrapped his arms around Husk. 

The fluffy spider was much softer than Husk had been expecting, and he was incredibly warm. “Angel? I know you don’t….wanna talk, but if you ever did, I’d be okay to listen,” Husk said. 

“Thank ya, Husk,” Angel replied, before he giggled quietly. “Damn, who knew a couple of cuddles would get ya all soft?” he asked.

“Shut it. I’m not soft,” Husk returned.

“If ya say so,” Angel smiled. He finally started to fall asleep, despite everything that happened. He wanted Alastor to be alright. The deer meant the world to Angel, even if Alastor didn’t feel the same way towards him. But at least Husk was there to make him feel better.

Husk sighed to himself, with the demon still curled around him. He may not have wanted to have sex with Angel and Alastor, but he did still care about them in his own way. He eventually drifted off to sleep as well, and the two of them held tight to one another for the rest of the night.


	8. Realizations

Alastor came home from his walk, although it had turned into more of a hunt. He noticed Husk’s bedroom ajar, and saw the bartender cuddling with Angel. For a moment, Alastor thought Angel had actually gotten around to having sex with their target, however, Alastor soon realized they were both still dressed. 

Alastor went to the couch and lied down. He considered calling Lilith and telling her about his situation, but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t let her know he failed. An incubus who wasn’t good for sex was better off dead. 

Things just had to work out for Alastor. Surely, Husk would cave in eventually. Alastor knew he could always just beg the human to have sex, but he didn’t want to resort to that. 

He lied there a while longer, and then Angel walked over. “Al! Ya back,” he smiled, before pulling him into a hug. “I was worried about ya,” he said.

“No need to worry, dear. I’m alright I simply had to go and clear my head. Where’s our darling Husker?” Alastor asked.

“Still asleep. Y’know, Al...I really was worried for ya. Ya mean so much to me,” Angel said.

“You mean a lot to me as well, Angel. Which is why I left earlier. I don’t want you to see me when I’m weak,” replied Alastor.

“Al, it’s okay. It’s normal to have feelings, y’know,” Angel said. 

Alastor sighed, but then he looked back up at Angel. “Tell you what? Next time, I’ll talk to you before I go out and begin killing people,” he said. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Angel replied, giving Alastor a small smile. At that moment, Angel took in Alastor’s appearance. The deer looked like a mess and seemed absolutely exhausted. “Damn, Al, did ya get any sleep?” Angel asked. 

“Well, no. I came home, and while I did try to fall asleep, I didn’t manage to do it,” Alastor replied. 

“Al, ya need to fuckin sleep. Lie down,” Angel said.

Alastor chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Angel, while I appreciate your concern, I do not need you to get me t-,” he started, before Angel cut him off. 

“Al, just do it,” he said. Alastor sighed and lied down, then Angel started to gently pet the deer’s ears. “Look, I know ya like acting all tough and powerful. Like nothing ever gets to ya. But ya don’t have to do that around me. I’ll be here for ya, no matter what. And there ain’t nothing ya could do to make me think of ya as any less than ya are,” he said, as he kept stroking Alastor’s ears.

Alastor sat there, completely silent. This was the first time he had ever actually enjoyed another person’s touch. He always hated it during sex, only this wasn’t like that at all. What Angel was doing simply felt nice and comforting, and Alastor truly didn’t mind it. “Thank you for that, Angel,” he said.

“Ya welcome. I’m ya friend, and nothing can change that,” Angel replied. 

“Thank you,” Alastor smiled, his eyelids getting heavy. 

“No problem,” said Angel quietly. 

Alastor drifted off to sleep, and Angel smiled down at him. Since Alastor was sleeping, and Husk was in the shower, the spider decided to head down to the bar early. 

“Love ya, Al,” he whispered, before shifting into his human form and going downstairs. 

Husk left the bathroom, still uncertain about what happened the night before. Back when the demons first came to him, he never expected to have any kind of friendship with either of them. Husk had no clue how he reached this point, but he guessed that if he was stuck with two demons, it was better that they liked him than wanted to kill him.

Husk stepped into the living room and saw Alastor lying on the couch. After everything Angel had told him, Husk couldn’t help but be a little worried about Alastor too. Husk noticed Alastor start to wake up, and figured now was as good a time as any to ask questions. 

Alastor’s eyes fluttered, and he woke up, seeing Husk standing nearby. “Oh, good morning, Husker,” he said.

“Morning, Al. Are you okay?” Husk asked.

“Certainly. Why do you ask?” asked Alastor.

“Angel told me how you seemed freaked out. I know you haven’t known me as long as you knew him, but I want you to know that you can still talk to me,” Husk said.

Alastor gave him a soft smile. “Thank you, Husker. However, I’m doing alright at the moment. I suppose I just needed to get my thoughts in order,” he said. 

“Okay, I won’t make you talk if you don’t wanna,” Husk shrugged. 

Alastor gave him another fond smile. “Thank you again. You know, Husker, I haven’t ever met a human quite like you before,” he said.

“What do you mean by that?” Husk asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re the first one I don’t utterly despise,” Alastor chuckled. 

Husk raised an eyebrow. “You’re joking, right?” he asked.

“Of course not! I’m very fond of you,” smiled Alastor.

“Even though I refused sex with you?” Husk asked.

“Yes, even still,” Alastor replied. “I enjoy your company. And while I may not necessarily like being stuck on Earth, I’m glad that it’s with you,” he said. 

“In that case, I’m glad that out of all the demons I could be tormented by, it’s the two of you,” Husk replied.

“Husker? Out of curiosity….do you think you’ll ever have sex with either of us?” Alastor asked.

“I really don’t know. I don’t hate you guys, I don’t. But...something like that can only really be done at the right time, y’know?” Husk asked.

“I understand completely. I may be a tad on edge, but the last thing I want to do is rush you into something. Believe me, I understand how unpleasant sex can be. I’d hate to make you feel forced,” Alastor replied.

“Guess you had a few bad experiences?” the bartender asked.

Alastor had never gotten the opportunity to open up to anyone before. He wanted to say ‘Every single one’, only his pride got the better of him. “A few,” he answered.

Husk couldn't help but feel like Alastor was keeping something from him, but he knew that if he asked, Alastor wouldn’t say a word. “I get it,” Husk said.

Husk looked at the clock, then sighed. “Angel is probably wondering what’s keeping me. I gotta go,” he said.

“Right. I’ll come too,” Alastor nodded.

“Sorry, Al. I want you to relax today. Look, just because you won’t talk about it doesn’t mean I can’t tell you had a hard night. Just hang out up here today, alright?” Husk asked.

Alastor was surprised, then he smiled. Husk must have cared about him more than the deer realized. “Thank you. Thank you very much,” he said. 

“No problem. Now get some rest. We can watch a movie later,” Husk replied.

“Sounds wonderful,” Alastor smiled.

Husk smiled back, then he headed for the door, then Alastor’s eyes widened. “Wait!” he exclaimed.

“What is it?” Husk asked.

Alastor wanted to do something to show Husk just how much his gesture truly meant to him, so he took a deep breath and awkwardly kissed him on the cheek. “I...I just forgot to give you that,” Alastor replied.

Husk was surprised, but he didn’t hate that. “Thanks,” he smiled, before getting the door. “See you,” Husk said, just before leaving.

Alastor smiled to himself as the door closed. He lied back on the sofa and tried to get more sleep. Alastor had never felt that comfortable touching and being touched as he did with Angel and Husk. Perhaps it was because they didn’t expect anything of him. It wasn’t like in hell or with the targets, when Alastor always had to come off as confident and sexual, when he truly hated every minute of it. 

Right now, with Angel and Husk, no one was telling Alastor to be anything. No one expected anything. No one was making him have sex since it was all he could do. And despite all the worries he had about failure, he had more freedom here than he ever had before. Maybe winding up on Earth had been Alastor’s blessing in disguise.


	9. Confessions of an Incubus

While Husk, Angel, and Alastor kept getting closer, Husk noticed how the demons were acting. Alastor seemed conflicted all the time, and Angel hadn’t been getting enough sleep. On top of that, both of them seemed like they were hiding things. Husk wanted to know what was going on. He did care about the two of them, and wanted to know if anything was wrong.

After spending the day working at the bar, Alastor and Angel went upstairs to the apartment. To their surprise, Husk was at the table, pouring wine and setting out plates. “Husky? Whatcha doing?” Angel asked.

“I made dinner,” Husk answered.

“You made dinner?” Alastor asked.

“Okay fine, I ordered in. But I still fucking paid for it,” Husk replied.

“That’s very nice of you,” Alastor smiled.

“Yeah! Maybe next time one of us can make dinner,” Angel nodded, as the two sat down.

“You don’t have to do that. I just wanted to do....something for you guys. You seemed kinda tense lately,” Husk said.

“Tense? What do you mean? I’m alright!” Alastor exclaimed. 

“Al, ya know ya can tell us anything,” replied Angel.

“Yeah. If there’s something wrong, we would try to help you,” Husk nodded.

“There isn’t anything wrong! I promise,” Alastor said, getting more and more frantic.

“Alastor, we were coworkers for years. I know when ya got a lot on ya mind,” Angel said, before he reached across the table and held Alastor’s hand. “Look, I got a lot on my mind too. If ya say what’s up with ya, I’ll tell ya both what’s up with me,” he continued.

Alastor sighed, and he saw the loving looks that Angel and Husk were giving him. They really did care about him, and if there was any moment Alastor would be able to tell anyone how he felt, this was it. “If I tell the both of you, will you think any less of me?” he asked.

“Of course not! Al, I respected ya the day I met ya,” Angel said.

“And I doubt there’s anything you could say to make me hate you at this point,” Husk added.

Alastor took a deep breath. This was it. “I hate sex. It disgusts me. I’m an incubus who hates sex. I’m practically useless,” he admitted.

Angel and Husk stared at him, their mouths hanging open. “You….you’ve gotta be kidding me,” Husk said.

“I’m afraid I’m not,” Alastor replied, shaking his head. “I hate everything about sex, but I’m an incubus. I have to have sex with humans,” he continued, before he sighed. 

“Since there was nothing else I could do, I decided that I may as well become the best at my field. Now I’m just conflicted. I’m worried about failing this mission and being seen as useless. But a part of me enjoys being on Earth with the two of you. I’m finally able to be who I truly am with no expectations,” Alastor explained.

“I haven’t told anyone. I’ve kept it secret for years. There was just never anything I could do about it. I don’t even like being touched without permission,” he finished. 

Angel’s eyes watered. He had no idea Alastor felt like that. “Alastor….I am so, so sorry,” he said.

“You could have told us earlier. We understand, Al,” Husk said.

“You must think I’m a disaster,” Alastor sighed. “And the strangest part is, I didn’t mind when the two of you touched me the other day. For some reason, I didn’t mind it. And I believe it’s because the two of you are very special to me,” he continued. “I’m sorry if this is too much, or if it makes things strange, but this has been bothering me for sometime now,” finished Alastor.

“Al….you mean….you like us? Like that?” Husk asked.

Alastor nodded softly, unsure what to say. “I haven’t felt like this before, so I had no idea what to do or say, and I didn’t want to ruin what we all have,” he said.

“What a coincidence,” Angel said.

“What? What is it?” Alastor asked.

“What’s been up with me is about ya both too,” Angel said, before he cleared his throat. “Alastor….I loved ya the very minute I became an incubus. Ya just seemed so interesting, and I had to get to know ya. But the only way I could do it was if I was on ya level, so I kept trying to be as good as ya,” he explained.

“No matter, what ya thought of me, I still loved and admired ya. Seeing ya stress ya self out these days had me worried. I needed ya to be okay. And whenever I was worried, Husk was there to help me. And I think I started falling for him too,” Angel explained.

He didn’t even want to look at Husk and Alastor; he felt too embarrassed. “I feel like a fuckin’ sap, but I mean it. I really like the two of ya. I hope this doesn’t make shit weird,” he finished.

“Okay, fine, I’ll say it. I was denying it for a while, but I care about you guys too,” Husk said.

“Ya do?” Angel asked.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t do half the shit I’ve done for you guys if I still hated you. You’ve sort of grown on me, as weird as it sounds,” Husk explained. 

Alastor was bright red, and Angel was nervously fidgeting with his hands. “Look, nothing either of you could say would change how I feel. Al, I don’t even care that you hate sex. I still like both of you,” Husk said, before he sighed and placed his head in his hands. “How the fuck did I fall for a couple of demons?” he muttered.

“Al, I don’t care that ya ain’t into sex either. I’d never force ya into something ya didn’t wanna do,” Angel said.

Alastor always told himself that he wouldn’t show weakness in front of others. But for once, he was surrounded by people who cared about him. People who loved him. “Thank you. Thank both of you for being so understanding,” Alastor said.

“It’s okay, Al,” Husk replied, giving Alastor a soft smile. 

The three of them were quiet for a second longer, then Angel spoke. “So what happens now? Do we just all become boyfriends?” he asked, secretly hoping it would be that easy.

“I don’t think so. You guys are great, don’t get me wrong, but I haven’t been in a relationship in years. I don’t want to rush into having two boyfriends,” Husk replied.

“I agree with Husker. I haven’t done this before. I’d hate to take things too fast,” Alastor said. 

“I get that! Same story here,” Angel replied. “We could maybe just have a date and see what happens,” he added.

“I’m good with that. Al?” Hudk asked.

Alastor nodded. “Yes. It sounds enjoyable,” he said.

“Alright! We can work out the details later. Right now, I’m fucking starved,” Angel said.

“Just one more thing. If we would ever start dating, we can’t be keeping shit from one another. No more secrets?” Husk asked.

Alastor gave him a small smile. “No more secrets,” he answered.

“No more secrets,” Angel repeated.

The three of them clinked their glasses together, then they carried on with dinner. Now that the air was cleared, a sense of relief passed over everyone in the room. All of them were truly lucky.


	10. Costume Party

Ever since the talk over dinner, Alastor had seemed much more comfortable and happy. It was as if an entire weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. His smile began to look more genuine. He even stopped wearing the tight, revealing clothes most incubi wore and started wearing pants and sweater vests. 

Angel and Husk loved seeing Alastor feeling better. All three of them were looking forward to their first actual date. Husk had gotten invited to a costume party recently. He initially planned not to go, but now he decided it would be the perfect first date. Alastor and Angel wouldn’t even have to change into their human forms; they could just call their demon forms costumes.

Alastor was in a suit, waiting for the others. While he loved suits, he hardly ever got to wear them. It was just another reason he was looking forward to the date. “Are the two of you finished yet?” he called.

“Yeah! Hang on!” Angel shouted.

Moments later, the spider walked out in a glittery pink dress. “Whaddya think?” he asked.

Alastor was almost speechless. “You look remarkable,” he said.

“Thanks! Ya do too! I don’t think I’ve ever seen ya in a suit. I like it,” Angel smiled.

“Why thank you. I never did get to wear them much before,” Alastor replied.

“I think ya should really wear them more often,” Angel said.

Alastor smiled, then Husk stepped into the room. The other two felt their jaws drop when they saw Husk’s loose white shirt and tight black pants. “I don’t look stupid, do I?” he asked.

“Of course you don’t!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Ya look fucking hot! What ya dressed as though?” Angel asked.

“David Copperfield, magician,” Husk answered. 

“You do look very nice,” Alastor agreed. That was the understatement of the century. 

“Thanks. That means a lot coming from the two of you. I mean, you guys are literally supposed to be good looking. If you two think I look nice, it must be true,” smiled Husk.

“Trust me, Husky, it’s true,” Angel replied.

“Now, are we going to sit here complementing one another all evening, or shall we be on our way?” Alastor asked.

“Let’s get going. And remember, no...weird demon shit while we’re out,” Husk said. 

“Ya don’t gotta worry about a thing!” Angel exclaimed.

“Indeed. We are extremely responsible,” Alastor nodded.

“Okay, okay, just be careful,” Husk said. 

The demons nodded, then the three of them left for the party. 

As soon as they made it, everyone started complimenting Angel and Alastor on their ‘costumes’. Husk usually didn’t like parties, but having Angel and Alastor there made it much better. Angel and Alastor, on the other hand, had never been to a party like this before. All the gatherings they’d ever been to were usually an orgy of some kind, so a casual, fun party was new to them. 

The three of them stopped at the bar for a break, and Husk turned to the demons. “So, are you guys liking this so far?” he asked.

“It certainly is different. Although, I am enjoying it,” Alastor smiled.

“I’m having fun! It’s neat. Just cool and simple and shit,” Angel added.

“This is simple? Shit, what kind of parties did you guys go to in hell?” Husk asked.

“You do not want to know,” Alastor stated.

“I ain’t going into detail, but….there was glitter, whip cream, and a lotta ball gags,” Angel said.

Husk sat there for a moment, unsure what to say to that. “Know what, I probably don’t wanna know,” he said.

“Just trust me when we say this is much better,” Alastor smiled. 

Suddenly, Nifty hurried over, wearing a princess dress. “Mr. Husker! I wasn’t sure that you’d come! Hi, Angel! Hi, Alastor! I like your costumes,” she smiled.

“Thanks!” Angel replied. 

“Mr. Husker, do you wanna dance? A pair song is coming up; I don’t wanna be by myself,” Nifty said.

“Sorry kid, but you know I hate dancing,” Husk replied, as he took a sip of his drink.

“Please?” Nifty pleaded. 

“If Husker doesn’t want to dance, he doesn’t have to. I’ll dance with you if you like,” Alastor said.

“Oh, thank you, Alastor! Let’s go!” Nifty smiled.

Alastor followed her to the dance floor. In the time he and Angel had been working in the bar, Alastor had become good friends with Nifty. 

As Alastor and Nifty danced, Angel smiled at Husk. “Hey, thanks for taking us out today,” he said.

“It’s no big deal. I wanted to go out with you guys too,” Husk replied.

“I know we ain’t technically dating, but I’ve still never had anything like this with anybody before,” Angel sighed.

“Angel? I heard that you weren’t born an incubus. How’d you become one?” Husk asked.

“Uh….ya really wanna know?” asked Angel.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’m curious,” Husk said.

“Well, ya were bound to find out sooner or later,” Angel said, before he took a breath. “Back in the forties, I died of an overdose. And while I didn’t miss my pops at all, I woulda given anything to see my siblings again,” he began.

“I went to Lucifer and Lilith and begged to see my family again. I struck up a deal with Lilith. If I became an incubus for her, I’d have the power to go to Earth and see my siblings whenever I wanted. I accepted it in a second,” Angel continued. “Eventually my brother and sister kicked the bucket too. My brother went to hell, so we could still see each other, but my sister went to heaven. She wound up as a guardian angel, so she and I still meet up on Earth whenever we can,” he said.

“Holy shit...I had no idea,” Husk said.

“Yeah, I don’t talk about it a lot,” Angel said, before Husk held his hand.

“I’m glad you told me,” he said.

“I mean, if we’re gonna be dating, I had to tell ya,” Angel replied.

“Yeah,” Husk said. It felt like the longer he knew Angel and Alastor, despite being demons, the more human they seemed. Husk was lucky to have them. “I’m glad that you’re….y’know, comfortable with me enough to be honest with me,” he added.

“I don’t mind being open with ya, Husky. Ya and Al are the sweetest guys I know. I trust ya,” Angel said, with a soft smile. 

Husk smiled back. He gave Angel a peck on the lips, making the spider blush. Then, Angel kissed Husk back. 

Alastor spotted them from where he was dancing with Nifty. He smiled. Seeing Angel and Husk happy gave him a beautiful, warm feeling. Alastor really did love the two of them, possibly more than he even realized. 

Husk and Angel broke away, then smiled softly at one another. “Ya wonderful,” said Angel.

“You are too,” Husk replied. He got up and held out a hand. “Wanna dance?” he asked.

“I thought ya didn’t like dancing,” Angel said.

“Eh, I can make an exception,” Husk smiled.

Angel smiled back, and the two of them headed onto the dance floor. Alastor and Nifty weng over to the pair. “Well, well, look who decided to come out,” he said.

“I only like dancing with certain people. I could dance with you next if you want,” said Husk. 

“I would love that,” Alastor smiled.

“Aww! You’re all so cute together!” Nifty exclaimed, before she paused. “Wait, are you together?” she asked.

Husk looked between Alastor and Angel, then he shrugged. “Maybe one day, but for now we’re taking things slow,” he said.

“Exactly!” Alastor nodded.

“Yeah,” Angel smiled.

“Oh, okay! Well when you do start dating, you’ll be adorable,” Nifty replied.

A while later, Alastor, Angel, and Husk left the party and headed back home. Husk had been too tired to change out of his David Copperfield costume, so he just lied on his bed. Angel got beside him. Ever since the talk in the kitchen, Angel had been sleeping in Husk’s bed. The two of them still didn’t have sex, Angel simply liked to cuddle, and Husk was happy to oblidge. 

Alastor hadn’t shared the bed with them before, but tonight felt different. Maybe he’d do it. After all, they were just sleeping. The deer walked past the doorway, where Angel and Husk were cuddling one another in bed.

“Um...pardon me for asking, if this sounds strange, but would you mind if I joined you in bed?” Alastor asked.

Angel gave Alastor a soft smile, and Husk nodded. “Sure you can,” he said.

Alastor happily climbed onto the bed. “Why the change of heart?” Angel asked, before he wrapped Alastor in his embrace. 

“Tonight just seemed….special. That’s all,” Alastor replied.

Soon enough, the three of them were fast asleep.


	11. Deal Breakers

Angel had woken up to Alastor standing beside the bed. “Geez Al! Ya scared me!” Angel exclaimed.

“Terribly sorry, darling. Husker already went down to the bar, and I wanted to ask you something,” Alastor said. 

“What is it?” Angel asked.

“I...I want to stay on Earth. I want to call Lilith and tell her I’m staying here. And I was wondering if you would like to stay with me,” Alastor replied.

Angel’s eyes widened. “Ya wanna stay here? With me and Husk?” he asked.

“I do. No one is telling me to be anything here. No one is forcing me into sex. I feel like myself for once. And nothing would make me happier than staying with you and Husk,” Alastor explained.

“Al...Alastor, I’d love to stay with the two of ya, but I made a deal with Lilith. Even if ya don’t, I’m gonna have to go back eventually,” Angel said.

“Surely there must be some way I can help get you out of it,” said Alastor.

“I’d love it if ya could. I don’t wanna put ya through any shit though. This is my shit to deal with,” Angel sighed.

“Angel, would you rather stay on Earth than going back to being an incubus?” Alastor asked. Angel simply nodded, and Alastor gave him a soft smile. “Then I promise to do all I can to help you out if this,” he finished.

“I don’t want ya to get hurt though,” Angel said.

“Darling, I promise I won’t get hurt,” Alastor replied. Lilith may have been more powerful than him, but the deer was determined to get Angel out of the deal. 

“If ya sure. But if shit gets intense, ya better back out,” Angel said. 

“I’ll be careful, Angel,” Alastor said, before he got out his phone. “Now, I have an important call to make,” he said.

Alastor stepped out of the room and called Lilith. The queen picked up immediately. “Alastor…..you and Angel have been gone for an awfully long time. Has something happened?” she asked. 

“Yes, actually. Lilith, Angel and I would like to remain on Earth,” Alastor said.

“Why would you want to do that?” Lilith asked.

While Lilith could be understanding at times, Alastor had never told her about his asexuality. He certainly wasn’t going to mention Husk. The last thing Alastor wanted was to put him in danger. 

“Upon spending more time here, I realized how truly fascinating Earth is, and Angel realized how much he missed it. And since Husker said he would never sleep with either of us, he is fully aware of and content with the fact that Angel and I will be staying with him for the rest of eternity,” Alastor explained.

Lilith sighed. “Well, I suppose it isn’t as if no one has quit before. I suppose you’re free to stay there, Alastor. However, Angel is a different story. He and I made a deal, which is something that can’t be easily swayed,” she said.

“I know that. But I’m prepared to get him out of it. Name your price,” Alastor replied.

“You would get Angel Dust out of the deal?” Lilith asked, in disbelief.

“Yes. Now, name your task. I’ll do anything,” Alastor stated.

“Hm...well, I suppose there is something I could have you do. However, it would take both you and Angel,” Lilith said.

“The both of us?” Alastor asked. He had been hoping to keep Angel out of this.

“Yes, I think this may be too dangerous for you to do on your own. You see, there’s an overlord who’s been causing a bit of trouble for me. I’m hoping you and Angel could...take care of him for me. Can you get Angel? I’d like to explain it to the both of you,” Lilith said.

“Alright,” Alastor said, before heading back to the bedroom. Angel was finishing up getting dressed when Alastor opened the door.

“Al? What’s up?” he asked.

“Lilith. She told us if we can do this, you’ll be freed of your deal,” Alastor replied.

“Really?” Angel gasped.

“Yes, Angel. Now, here’s what I need you and Alastor to do,” Lilith began. “Valentino has been getting many of my succubi and incubi to leave me and start working in his clubs. He’s practically got enough to make an army, and Lucifer and I fear that’s what he’s doing. It may all be a plot to overthrow us,” she explained. 

“If the two of you can kill Valentino, I’ll relieve you both of duty and allow you to live on Earth,” Lilith finished.

“Valentino? As in the lust overlord?” Angel asked. He and Alastor had heard of him, but neither of them had actually met him. 

“Yes. I would kill him myself, but he knows better than to let me or Luci anywhere near him. However, if you and Alastor act like you want to join him, you may get close enough to kill him. What do you say?” Lilith asked.

Alastor knew this would be dangerous. He had experience with murder after killing a few of the humans he had sex with, but this would be something completely different. He looked at Angel. “What do you say, my dear?” he asked.

Angel thought it over, then he gave a nod. “I wanna stay with Husk. Let’s do it,” he said. 

“Lilith, Angel and I would be happy to do this for you,” Alastor said. 

“Wonderful! I’ll open the portal for the two of you to return. See you soon,” Lilith replied, before she hung up.

Angel looked at Alastor. “Ya ready to do this?” he asked.

“If it means I get to stay with you and Husker, I’ll do anything,” Alastor replied.

The two of them wrote a note to tell Husk where they went. A glowing, red portal opened on the floor. Angel and Alastor held hands and jumped in, with the portal closing behind them.

Husk walked back into the apartment. “Angel? Al? I picked up some scary movies,” he said. 

Husk spotted the note. “‘Dear Husker, in order to stay on Earth, we need to kill an overlord of hell. We’ll be back soon for movie night. Alastor and Angel.’” he read. 

“Oh shit! Oh fucking shit!” Husk yelled, before he took a breath to calm himself down. He was worried about them, but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was hope for the best. 

“Be safe, guys,” he whispered.


	12. It Was All Worth It

It had been a day, and Alastor and Angel were still gone. Husk was starting to get worried. He had seen a fair share of conflict in life, and he couldn’t imagine what it must be like in hell. Husk wished he could have gone with them. He knew he wouldn’t have been much help, but he still would have wanted to be there with them. 

Husk hadn’t left his apartment. He was constantly remembering his time in the military. He didn’t know if hell had wars, or even if they were the same as wars on earth. All he knew was that war was an awful experience, and he didn’t want to think of Angel and Alastor being put through something like that.

Two days later, Angel and Alastor still hadn’t come back. Nifty would try to call and check on Husk, but he never responded. He never cared for anyone as much as he cared for those demons, and he was beginning to assume the worst. They could’ve been killed. Or worse, what if they survived, but decided to stay in hell? He may never see them again, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Husk sat on the couch, watching “Scream” and drinking a beer. He was trying to forget about how miserable he was feeling, although he wasn’t having much luck with that. Suddenly, a glowing red hole opened in the floor. Husk jumped away, and two figures crawled out. His eyes widened once he saw it was Alastor and Angel. 

“Husker!” Alastor exclaimed.

“Guys!” Husk shouted, before he ran over and hugged them. “I missed you!” 

“We missed ya too. But could ya let go? I hurt my wings pretty bad,” Angel said. 

“Shit, sorry,” Husk said, before he let go. “I just really missed you both. I got worried you weren’t coming back,” he continued. 

“Darling, of course we were going to come back. We wouldn’t want to leave you,” Alastor said. 

Husk looked them over again, a smile on his face. However, he noticed the tears in Angel’s wings and saw that Alastor was covered in bruises. “What happened down there?” Husk asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about, Husker,” Alastor replied.

“All ya need to know is, we killed the bastard! Now Al and I can stay on Earth,” Angel smiled.

“That’s great! But you know that you didn’t have to...y’know, fight a fucking demon overlord for me,” said Husk.

“It wasn’t just for ya, Husky. Don’t get me wrong, Al and I wanna stay on Earth with ya, but...this wasn’t just for ya,” Angel replied.

“We’re free now. We’re actually free. It’s hard to believe,” Alastor sighed. 

“You are. And I’m really happy for you guys,” Husk said, as he gave them a soft smile. Husk looked them over again, and his smile fell slightly. “You guys don’t look so good though. Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“Yes, yes. Everything is alright,” Alastor assured him.

“Then what actually happened?” Husk asked.

“Well, ya see, Valentino’s been getting a few of Lilith’s incubi and succubi to work for him. Al and I went over, got close to him, and killed him,” Angel explained.

“He certainly didn’t go down easily. Valentino put up quite the fight. However, Angel managed to stab him in the heart, and I put him away for leftovers,” Alastor continued.

“I mean, Al and I coulda been hurt way worse. Demons heal quick. He and I are gonna be back up and running in no time,” Angel smiled.

“I wish I could have been there for you two,” Husk said.

“Husker, it’s alright. There isn’t much you would have been able to do,” Alastor replied.

“I know, I was just really worried,” Husk said. 

“You don’t need to. We’re alright,” Alastor assured him.

Angel nodded, without saying a word. He and Alastor didn’t want to tell Husk too much about what happened. Valentino had been an absolute nightmare to spend time around. They didn’t even want to think about the way he treated his actual employees. Angel and Alastor didn’t want Husk to worry. It didn’t matter anymore anyways, Valentino was dead.

Husk figured there was more to Angel and Alastor’s story than they were letting on. However, he learned by now that his boyfriends would open up to him when they were ready. Right now, all he could do was be there for them. “Alright. I’m just happy you guys are back,” he said.

“We are too. We really missed ya,” Angel smiled, before he gave Husk a kiss on the cheek.

Alastor nodded and gave Husk a kiss as well. “At least we don’t have to leave again. That made it all worth it,” he said.

“Do you guys just want to watch a movie?” Husk asked.

“Yeah. It’s about time we did something nice,” Angel smiled.

“Can we watch ‘Texas Chainsaw Massacre’? I find it simply delightful,” Alastor said.

“Angel? That good with you?” Husk asked. 

“I’m fine with anything,” Angel nodded. “Long as the two of ya are here,” he said, with a soft smile. 

Husk smiled back and gave the both of them a kiss on the cheek. “It’s good to have you back,” he said.

“It’s wonderful to be back,” Alastor said. 

Soon, the three of them were on the couch, watching the movie. Husk sat in between his two boyfriends, completely elated that they were back. He hoped that one day they would be ready to tell him what happened, but until then, he was just going to do what he could to make them happy. 

Alastor and Angel were just relieved to be back. While killing Valentino was treacherous, it was all worth it to stay with Husk.


	13. Domestic Bliss

Alastor and Angel had been enjoying their newfound freedom over the past two months. They still worked in Husk’s bar, and Husk began closing the bar on Sundays to spend time with his boyfriends. The three of them couldn’t have been happier with one another, and none of them ever imagined having a life like this.

Sunday morning, Alastor woke up first, like he usually did. Husk had gotten a bigger bed once their relationship became official, however Alastor didn’t sleep in it with them every night. Sometimes he preferred just to sleep on the couch, but his boyfriends didn’t mind. 

This morning, Alastor was lying next to Angel, and Husk was on the spider’s other side. Alastor smiled as they slept, and he decided to make breakfast for them. 

Husk woke up sometime later, and he saw that Alastor had left. The bartender saw that Angel was still asleep. He smiled, then tried to gently wake him up. “Angel…” he whispered.

“Huh?” Angel grumbled, as he began to wake up. He sighed and buried his face into his pillow. “Huskyyyyy, it’s Sunday. Lemme sleep,” he said.

“C’mon, Angel. I think Al is making breakfast,” Husk said.

Angel perked up at that. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Husk smiled.

“Alright,” Angel replied, as he started to get out of bed. “Only because Al makes good coffee,” he added.

“He really does,” Husk nodded, as he followed Angel out.

They saw Alastor standing by the stove. He was in the middle of cooking, and he already had two mugs of coffee ready for Angel and Husk. The deer smiled as soon as he saw them. “Hello, dears!” he exclaimed. 

“Morning, Al,” Husk said. 

“Thanks for the coffee,” Angel said, as he handed Husk a mug. 

“It’s no trouble! However, one of these mornings, one of you two have to make breakfast,” Alastor said.

“Well….you’re the best cook,” Husk shrugged.

“Perhaps,” Alastor chuckled. “Well, as long as the two of you are happy, I certainly don’t mind cooking,” he said.

“I’m still making dinner tonight, yeah?” Angel asked.

“If you want,” Husk said.

“Hell yeah! I learned a new recipe for carbonara I’ve been dying to try,” Angel replied.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Alastor smiled.

“Me too,” Husk added, as Alastor placed plates of omelettes in front of them. 

The three of them started to eat breakfast as a radio quietly played in the background. “Holy shit! Al, this is really good,” Angel said.

“Thank you, darling,” Alastor replied, before he looked over at Husk. “Husker dear? Do you have any plans for the day?” he asked.

“Nope. I mean, I might find a movie for us to watch if you want,” Husk said.

“Oh! ‘Mean Girls’? I really like that one,” Angel smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind watching ‘Evil Dead’. It’s simply delightful,” Alastor added.

“Nope. I’m picking something neither of you have seen,” Husk returned. 

“Oooh neat! Just make sure it’s good,” Angel said. 

“It will be. Unless I pick a shitty movie just to mess with you guys,” Husk replied. 

“How devious of you,” Alastor smirked. 

Husk rolled his eyes playfully, then looked back at Alastor. “Can I?” he asked. 

“You may,” Alastor nodded. Husk smiled and gave Alastor a kiss on the cheek. Since Alastor didn’t always like it, Husk and Angel always asked before touching the deer.

Angel smiled as he watched them. He loved it when his boyfriends were being adorable like this. “Don’t I get one too?” he asked. 

Husk sighed and gave Angel a kiss on the cheek too. “Happy?” he asked.

“Very,” smiled Angel.

The atmosphere around the house was generally nicer than it was when Alastor and Angel felt like they were on a time limit to get back to hell. Everything seemed so much more calm and simple. Angel and Alastor had slowly begun telling Husk more and more about Valentino, and the bartender was always there to comfort them. It was just another thing that brought the three of them closer.

Just then, the song “You Made Me Love You” started playing over the radio. “Oh! I’ve heard this song!” Angel smiled. 

Without thinking, Angel got up and started dancing to the music. Alastor and Husk watched as Angel moved with an effortless grace. Alastor smiled, then he got up and held out a hand to Angel. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

Angel smiled and took his hand. “I’d love to,” he said.

The pair started dancing, getting completely lost in one another. Husk smiled as he watched them. After all that time they had spent apart, Husk loved to see his boyfriends safe and happy. 

When they finished dancing, Angel gave Alastor a small kiss on the nose. Alastor blushed faintly and smiled up at Angel. At that moment, the two of them noticed Husk watching. “What is it?” Alastor asked.

“I’m just in a good mood,” Husk replied.

Angel smiled and gave Husk a kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad. I love having quiet days with the both of ya,” he said.

“Agreed. I adore these sorts of things,” Alastor smiled.

“Me too. I love you guys,” Husk said.

“I love ya both too,” Angel added.

“As do I. You both mean the world to me,” Alastor said.

“Yeah. There’s nobody else I’d rather be with than the two of ya,” said Angel.

“I feel the same way,” Husk said, before he paused. “Hey, I’d been waiting to ask this, but you guys don’t think you’ll have to like….go back to hell, right?” he asked.

“Of course not. We don’t have business there anymore. We’ll be staying here as long as possible,” Alastor answered.

“Yeah! Besides, where else would a couple of demons go?” Angel asked.

“Good point. I just really like having you guys around,” said Husk.

“We love being with you too,” Alastor replied.

The three shared a pleasant silence for a moment, then Angel took a sip of his coffee, which had been getting cold. “So, do ya guys wanna start that movie?” he asked.

“Sure,” Husk smiled.


End file.
